


Focus on the Road

by missamericachavez



Series: SpnKinkBingo [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Road Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: You and Dean reconnect on the way back to the bunker.





	Focus on the Road

Dean’s fingers tease at your slit as your tongue licks up the underside of his cock. The position isn’t the most comfortable, but you’ll be fine. After two weeks of the longest case ever and being forced to share a room with Sam, you and Dean will take what you can get. Right now you’re in the front of the impala leaning over his lap trying to take in as much of his cock down your throat as you can before Sam wakes up in the back seat. **  
**

His hips lift up toward your mouth, his eyes burning holes into the road in front of him willing it to to get him back to the bunker any faster. His hand in your pants finds your clit rubbing quick circles, his rhythm faltering every time his cock hits the back of your throat. You cup his balls and open your throat for him taking him all the way, moaning around him.

“Fuck,” he curses softly, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as he cums down your throat. As you clean him up, his fingers work you over the edge. You hear a groan from the back seat and sit up quickly fixing your clothes as Dean tucks himself back into his pants. You sit innocently staring out the window as Sam’s eyes blink open. He looks at the both of you suspiciously before putting two and two together.

“Are you fucking serious?” He groans covering his face. “Again!?”

“He started it.” “She started it,” you and Dean say at the same time giggling at Sam’s overdramatic sigh from the back seat. You can’t remember whose idea it was, but it was so worth the angry glare that Sam’s giving you right now.


End file.
